


a mothers worry

by lonerforever17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Depression, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerforever17/pseuds/lonerforever17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when steve goes missing, leaving his pregnant wife, Natasha behind she has not much but to go to someone who knows a lot about babies</p><p> </p><p>crap sum soz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha's p.o.v

"Natasha, Steve's gone missing." I hear Bucky say seriously over the phone. "Natasha? hello?"

I hang up the phone without a reply and throw it violently across the room and sit down slowly on the floor and pull my legs up as close as possible to my chest, laying one of my hands on my full term baby bump and cry.

4 hours later

SPLOOSH

I lift my head up worrying slightly looking down.

my waters broke

"no, no, no ,nononononono" I whisper reaching for my phone and speed dialling Clint

Clint's p.o.v

I close the door quietly to make sure the kids don't wake up and walk up behind my beautiful wife, who is trying to get poor little Nate to sleep but he livens up again as soon as he sees me.

"oh my god, Clint you are not helping!" she says laughing "go away"

suddenly my phone rings and that makes Nate kick off and start crying. I walk over and look at my phone and see Nat's name on the screen.

"Nat can't be In labour, Steve would be the one ringing right?" I ask Laura looking over at her.

"no, she can't be, hang it up, she's probably had another fight with Steve, she'll be alright." so I hang up not thinking anything about it.

 

Natasha P.O.V

shit

Clint won't pick up his phone and I've got a baby coming out of me. SHIT

ok think Natasha what do I need to deliver a baby.

I slowly get up and start to pull my pants off using a door frame as a support. Then I walk into the kitchen my hands over my baby's head and start looking through the drawers looking for a pair of clean scissors to cut the cord with. when I find some I walk slowly, hands over the baby's head to the living room and sit on the floor and wait and feel the contractions wave through my body one by one.

5 hours later

I can feel my body telling me to push so I put my hands over my baby's head yet again and start to push 10 seconds at a time at my own pace

1st push : strange feeling

2nd push: this is not something was trained for

last push: thank salvic

I push and push 'till I catch my baby in my hands and hear it cry out. I pull it up to my chest and reach over and grab the scissors and tie and cut the cord of my baby girl and I realize that I don't know how to look after a baby. I set the baby down on the couch and walk up the stairs and grab a blanket, diaper bag and overnight bag and go downstairs grab my purse and rap my baby in the soft fluffy blanket after putting her in a sleep suit and take her to my car. I put her in the car seat, put the overnight bag in the trunk and the diaper bag on the back seat and get into the drivers seat and drive to Iowa.

in the morning  
Clint's P.O.V

I get up and look at the clock 2:00AM and someone's banging on the door. so I walk down stairs and I hear a baby crying outside the door so I start rushing down the stairs thinking that one of my kids decided to mail the baby! again. I open the door and I see Natasha outside the door with a baby in her arms, she's crying the baby's crying so I invite her inside and yell "LAURA, NEED YOUR HELP


	2. a mothers depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little thank you

 so sum of u liked this story and I don't really know what to expect I hoped that nobody would read it BUT YOU DID AND ASKED FOR MORE

I'M NEW TO THIS WEBSITE SO I'M STILL GETTING USED TO EVERYTHING

I CAME FROM FANFICTION.NET AND THAT WED BEAT ME UP IN THE REVIEWS AND NOW I'M SCARED OF POSTING THINGS NOW!

BUT THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT

IF YOU WANT TO LOOK AT SOME OF MY OTHER WORKS (not advised but if you really want to) CHECK OUThttps://m.fanfiction.net/u/5737936/ 

 

 

thank you so much

 

next chapter will come soon

**Author's Note:**

> CRAP STUFF I KNOW


End file.
